wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wonder Pets: Bratz Kidz Fairy Tales
The 13th Bratz Kidz/Wonder Pets crossover movie. It was released in 2003 by Little Airplane Productions. PlotEdit The Bratz Kidz (Yasmin, Cloe, Sasha, and Jade) promised their principal to put on a fairy tale play for the kindergarteners. Yasmin is Cinderella, Cloe is Rapunzel, Sasha is Little Red Riding Hood, and Jade is Snow White as Pet. The Bratz Kidz think they can do better than the original story. A frog overhears this and takes the girls to Fairy Tale Land where the girls have to do better than Snow White, Little Red Riding Hood, Rapunzel, and Cinderella or they'll be stuck in Fairy Tale Land forever. SummaryEdit : The Bratz kidz think fairy tales are lame. For example, Jade is surprised that Snow White cleans and cooks for the seven dwarves but she doesn't get a paycheck and Cloe believes that Rapunzel needs to change her name. A frog overhears this and zaps them into Fairy Tale Land. : First, is Cloe (Rapunzel) who gets locked in a tower and tries to escape. However, a witch catches her and sends her back in the tower. Meanwhile, Yasmin, Sasha, and Jade search for Cloe and on the way, they find a treestump (AKA. Goldilocks). Goldilocks tells the bratz kidz (minus Cloe) where Rapunzel's tower is. At Rapunzel's tower, the witch wants to play checkers with Cloe. After the game, the witch ties Cloe to a rope above a pot. The girls rescue Cloe and left the tower as fast as possible. : Second , is Jade (Snow White) who gets lost in the woods and finds the dwarves cottage. After she enters, the dwarves tell Jade to cook and clean. One dwarf says "Besides, girls do all the work". So Jade cooks and cleans. The bratz kidz (minus Jade) find Jade when she was going to eat grapes. Jade discovers that the grapes are poison and leaves the cottage with her friends. : Next, is Sasha (Little Red Riding Hood) who meets a wolf who wants to eat her. The bratz kidz (minus Sasha) look for her and find her at Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother's house. When the wolf saw the rest of the group, he also wants to eat them too! The Bratz Kidz pushed the wolf into a well. The girls did not know, but the villains were in the same well. They team up to stop the kidz and plan to let the wolf eat 3 of them while the fourth keeps the witch company. All the evil queen wanted was to be "the fairest of them all" : Last, is Yasmin (Cinderella) who gets trapped in the the step-mother's house. She lets Yasmin go to the ball but on the way there, Goldilocks lies to the step-mother about the prince and she takes her daughters back home (by the way, she leaves Yasmin behind). The bratz kidz find Yasmin and she calls her fairy god-mother, but instead comes out her fairy cod-mother. Then her fairy cod-mother leaves and her fairy god-mother arrives. The fairy god-mother gives Yasmin a ballgown and glass slippers. The bratz kidz walk to the ball, but a guard wouldn't let Yasmin in so they sneak in but, when they opened the door, the big bad wolf was inside. Yasmin knocks out the wolf and the prince finds her glass slipper. : Finally, the frog takes the kidz back to school and the bratz kidz learn that you should never judge people before you walk in their glass slippers. TriviaEdit : This is Yasmin's second time as Cinderella (first time was the tv series) : Bratz Kidz Fairy Tales is the bratz kidz's second and last movie. : All of the bratz kidz as pets are (minus Sasha) playing the roles as princesses QuotesEdit "Do you happen to have any glass slippers?" - Yasmin (The fairy god-mother puts glass slippers on her feet) "Wow! These are really...painful!" - Yasmin "Oh dear! You can't go to the ball looking like that!" (Puts a ballgown on Yasmin) - Cinderella's Fairy God-Mother Category:Movies Category:Animated Films Category:Animation Studios by Little Airplane Productions Category:Animation Movies Category:Animation Films Category:G-Rated Films